1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic supporter for supporting a removable mark piece such as a golf ball position mark or a mark for accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A golf ball position mark is used for showing the position of a golf ball on a green and is usually held on a shoe, a band or a necktie, etc. In a conventional mark, a planar magnetic mark piece is attracted to a planar permanent magnet disposed on one surface in a concave nonmagnetic base.
Various shapes of the permanent magnet have been proposed to permit easy removal of the mark piece or a projection may be fixed on the mark piece. However, there are disadvantages in that the structures of conventional assembly are complicated or the mark piece can only be removed by exerting undue pressure on the projection.